Dulce Base
, New Mexico |coordinates= |codename=ULTRA; Personnel with ‘Ultra’ security clearance simply means they are designated to Dulce Base. Codename designation according to Branton interview of Thomas Castello,The Dulce Book, Chapter 11: A Dulce Base Security Officer Speaks Out by Branton pub. 1996.Good Reads, The Dulce Book by Branton |designation=TAD-1 (Technical Area Designation-1) designation according to Anthony Sanchez.Ohio Exopolitics radio show, interview with Anthony Sanchez As TAD is a modern designation, it suggests Dulce Base is still active today. |image2= }} Dulce Base is a black site DUMB (Deep Underground Military Base) allegedly less than a mile under ,Mysterious Cattle Mutilations (2011) on the Colorado-New Mexico border near the town of . Awareness of the Base came during a wave of surrounding reports concerning cattle mutilations that were occurring in the Midwest between 1975 and 1976. Paul Bennewitz is credited for significantly exposing base operations in that area, in the early 1980s.Wikipedia, Construction "There are apparently no fundamental difficulties in construction and operating Underground various types of important Facilities. Such facilities may be placed in a suitable existing mine or a site may be excavated for the purpose".— 1950 edition of "THE EFFECTS OF ATOMIC WEAPONS", p.381 "Dulce was started in 1937-38 by the Army engineers, enlarged over the years, most recent work was completed 1965-66 to connect tunnels to the Page Arizona Base, site of one of the older underground facilities. The four corners base is called PERICA. Most of the Native Americans Indians living in that area are aware of that base, and could tell us about the underground life forms that frequently are spotted near those communities..."—Thomas Castello in Bruce Alan Walton’s The Dulce Book "Troops went in and out of there every summer, starting in '47. The natives do recall that. They also built a road - right in front of the people of Dulce and trucks went in and out for a long period. That Road was later blocked and destroyed. The signs on the trucks were 'Smith' Corp. out of Paragosa Springs, Colorado. No such corporation exists now - no record exists..... I belive the Base - at least the first one was being built then under the cover of a lumbering project.... problem - they NEVER hauled logs. Only BIG Equipment".—Paul Bennewitz Most of the lakes near Dulce were made, via Government grants, 'for' the Indians. NAVAJO DAM is the main source for conventional electrical power, with a second source in EL VADO (also, an entrance). RAND CORP. and FORD FOUNDATION were subcontracted out to provide the means necessary for creating subterranean levels. "Just as airplanes, ships and automobiles have given man mastery of the surface of the Earth, Tunnel-Boring Machines... will give him access to the Subterranean World".—PROJECT RAND proceedings of the DEEP UNDERGROUND CONSTRUCTION SYMPOSIUM (March 1959),There were over 650 attendees at the 1959 RAND Symposium. Most were representatives of the Corporate- Industrial State, like: THE GENERAL ELECTRIC COMPANY, AT&T, HUGHES AIRCRAFT, NORTHROP CORP., SANDIA CORP., STANFORD RESEARCH INSTITUTE, WALSH CONSTRUCTION COMPANY, THE BECHTEL CORP, COLORADO SCHOOL OF MINES, etc. (The Dulce Base by Jason Bishop III) p. 645. ;Notes Tube shuttles In the Sept. 1983 issue of "OMNI", p.80, there is a color drawing of "THE SUBTERRENE", the Los Alamos nuclear-powered tunnel machine that burrows through rock, deep underground, by heating any stone it encounters, into molten rock (magma), which cools after the SUBTERRENE has moved on. These underground tubes are used by electro- magnetically powered "Subshuttle Vehicles", which can travel at great speeds. They connect the "Hidden Empire" Sub-City Complexes. Also, the top-secret project code-named: "NOAH's ARK", uses "TUBE-SHUTTLES" in connection with a system of over 100 'Bunkers' and 'Bolt Holes' which have been established at various places on Earth. Many of these underground Cities are complete with streets, sidewalks, lakes, small electric cars, apartments, offices and malls. The tube-shuttle system has been referred to as the Transamerican Underground Sub-shuttle System, (TJLU.S.S.).THE DULCE BASE, CODE: J.B. III by Jason Bishop III Security The DULCE FACILITY is a multi-leveled Complex that consists of a Central "HUB", the Security Section, and some photo labs. Each sub-level has a stronger Security, the deeper one goes. Since the 90s, there have been over 3000 cameras at various High-Security locations (exits and Labs). Security Officers wear jumpsuits, with the Dulce Symbol on the front upper left side.The Dulce Base symbol is an upside triangle with the Greek letter "Tau" (T) inverted within it. An Insignia of "a triangle and 3 laterial lines" (The Tri-Laterial Symbol) has also been seen on "Saucer (transport) Craft". In addition, an Alien Symbol language appears frequently throughout the Facility (The Dulce Base by Jason Bishop III). The standard hand weapon, at Dulce is a "Flash Gun", effective on both Humans and Aliens. The ID card (used in card slots, for the doors and elevators) has the Dulce Symbol above the ID photo. "Government Honchos" use cards with the Great Seal of the U.S. on it ("The Cult of the All-Seeing Eye"). Ultra “ULTRA” is the codename for Dulce Base according to the Branton interview of Thomas Castello, pub. 1996. Personnel with ‘Ultra’ security clearance simply means they are designated to Dulce Base. By extension, documents with the word ‘Ultra’ as in “Ultra Top Secret” may be sensitive documents specifically in regards to Dulce Base, or were at least documents to be reviewed at “The Board” meetings (See ''Administration'' below). By further extension, ‘Ultra’ may have a key connection to MKUltra as the claims against Dulce are identicle to the MKUltra program and the claims against the Montauk facility. Such allegations against Dulce are abducting, housing and experimenting on predominately young females. Allegations against Montauk Point are abducting, housing and experimenting on predominately young boys, known as “the Montauk boys”. There are over 100 Classified Exits near and around Dulce. Many around Archuleta Mesa, others to the south around Dulce Lake and even as far east as Lindrith. Deep sections of the Complex connect into natural Cavern Systems. A Base operative with an "ULTRA 7" Clearance, reports: "There may be more than seven levels, but I only know of seven. Most of the Aliens are on 5-6-7 Levels. Alien housing is Level Five." Mag controlled During the construction of the Facility (conducted in stages over many years) the Aliens are said to have assisted in the design and use of construction materials. Certain assemblies were of a technology that could not be understood, yet it would function when fully put together. Dulce’s infrastructure is controlled by what is thought to be a type of magnetic system, absent of conventional electrical controls. Elevators have no cables, but are integrated into the magnetically controlled system. Lighting is magnetically induced with a ( phosphorescent ) Illumination System. There are no standard light bulbs. All EXITS are magnetically controlled. Note: it has been reported that, "If you place a large magnet on a entrance, it will affect an immediate interruption. They will have to come out and reset the system." Level 2 After the Second Level, everyone is weighed in the nude, then given a Uniform. "Visitors" are given an 'off white' uniform. In front of all sensitive areas are scales built under the doorway, by the door control. The persons card must match with the weight and code or the door won't open. Any discrepancy in weight (any change over three pounds) will summon Security. No one is allowed to carry anything into or out of sensitive areas. All supplies are put on a Security conveyor system. ;Notes The Dulce Wars concerns an insurgent group, in 1978, who uncovered the truth about illegal and unethical human experimentation at Dulce. The resistance came in late 1979 which had sparked over a confrontation regarding weapons. As a result of the insurgence, many scientists and military personnel were massacred. Human casualties range from 66 to 82 personnel and a death toll of up to 132 aliens. A certain number of the insurgent personnel allegedly escaped the facility in 1979. One of the escapees allegedly prepared packages of notes, photos, and videotapes that were entrusted to five trustees, before he went into hiding. He selected non-technical trustees who knew very little about the contents of their package. About every six months he would check-in with the them. His instructions were that if he missed four successive contacts, the trustees could do whatever they wanted with the material. This has become known as “The Dulce Papers”. Portions of the Base were temporarily closed from the resulting battle, well into the mid-1980s. A noticeable drop in human and animal abductions (for requiring blood and other parts) had been determined. Livermore Berkeley Labs then began the production of artificial blood for Dulce. Administration The Dulce Base is run by a "Board". An alleged former administration of Dulce was Chairman of the Board —R under the . , the US intelligence link to Dulce. House Speaker , D-Texas (the nations third highest office) as Treasurer of Dulce.It should be noted that—though possibly being an administrative body for the functionality of the Dulce facility, they may not have had full knowledge of classified operations below level 5 (This is the disclaimer). "The Dulce Board" meetings were often held in Denver, Colorado and Taos, NM. ;Notes Town of Dulce Dulce is a sleepy little town in northern New Mexico. In the 1980s, its population was about 900. It is located above 7,000 feet on the . There had been only one major motel and just a few stores. It was not a resort town and not bustling with activity.The Dulce Book, Chapter 10: The Deep Dark Secret At Dulce by Branton New Mexico State Police Officer Gabe Valdez was drawn into the mysteries of Dulce when called out to investigate a mutilated cow on the Manuel Gomez ranch in a pasture 13 miles east of Dulce. Gomez had lost four cattle to mutilations between 1976 and June 1978. A team of investigators, which included Tom Adams, arrived from Paris, Texas to examine the site of the carcass. The area around Dulce had a high number of reported Animal Mutilations in the mid to late 70s. Animals were used for environmental tests, and psychological warfare on people. Large amounts of blood was also a requirement. Many abductions began since the late fifties. In the book, "The Armstrong Report: "ET's & UFO's - They Need Us, We Don't Need Them" by Virgil "Posty" Armstrong, he reports how his friends (Bob & Sharon) stopped for the night in Dulce and went out to dinner. "They overheard some local residents openly and vociferously discussing Extraterrestrial Abduction of townspeople for purposes of experimentation." The ET's were taking unwilling human guinea pigs from the general populace of Dulce and implanting devices in their heads and bodies. The townspeople were frightened and angry but didn't feel that they had any recourse since the ET's had our Governments knowledge and approval. Awareness Former New Mexico Senator Harrison "Last man on the Moon" Schmitt had full knowledge of Dulce. He was one of seven astronauts to tour the Base. In 1979, he held an "Animal Mutilation" conference in Albuquerque, N.M. This was used to locate researchers and determine what they had learned about the links between the "Mute" operations and the Alien/Government. Karla Turner and Philip Schneider were both murdered, one week apart from each other in January 1996, for their attempts to expose Dulce, human abductions (kidnapping), and the MKUltra program. Thomas Castello warns, in Branton’s The Dulce Book, that his greatest fear would be: “That the general public will forget THE TRAPPED INNOCENT PEOPLE in the despicable place [ Dulce ], and will ignore THE HUNDREDS OF CHILDREN, WOMEN AND MEN ADDED TO THAT PLACE EVERY MONTH.” See also * The Dulce Papers References Resources * Alien Research Wiki, Dulce Base * Ancient Origins, The Alien Agenda: Myth, Underground Bases & The Extraterrestrial Presence, 29 JUNE, 2013 - 01:59, by Rita Louise * The Dulce Report: Critique of the Dulce Underground Base Hypothesis by Michael Salla Category:37th parallel n Category:New Mexico Category:Dulce affair Category:Branton Files